


I Like This One

by ZaynieLovesNialler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynieLovesNialler/pseuds/ZaynieLovesNialler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has an obsession with Zayn's tattoos and he's not too pleased when his boyfriend keeps his new chest tattoo hidden from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like This One

**Author's Note:**

> basically Zayn got a new tattoo and I kinda love it so of course I assume Niall would love it too   
> here it is if you haven't seen it http://24.media.tumblr.com/c3306600bda001c4703bc474d3de1feb/tumblr_mkncz5XPA21s15cr7o1_500.jpg

Niall sat at home waiting for his boyfriend to return home from the tattoo parlor. He was anxious to see the new addition to Zayn's perfect body. Zayn's many tattoos drove Niall crazy. He loved the way they looked against his tanned skin. He loved to stare at them, trace them with his fingers, and especially loved sucking on them, leaving his own temporary marks around the lifelong works of art. 

 

When Niall heard the key slide into the lock he stood up eagerly. 

"Let me see it," Niall commanded the second his boyfriend walked through the door. 

"Now Niall," Zayn chuckled, "it's all bandaged up for a reason." Zayn's fingers ran idly over the gauze stuck to his chest. Niall glared at him. Zayn was very much aware of how much Niall loved his tattoos. It was obvious that Zayn was keeping his new ink hidden to drive Niall crazy. He couldn't let Zayn win. 

Niall moved closer. He placed his hand on Zayn's shoulder letting his thumb brush over the bandage lightly. He leaned in to whisper huskily into his ear, "One peek can't hurt." 

One of Zayn's hands slipped onto Niall's hip. Niall thought triumphantly that he had gotten under Zayn's skin but then Zayn said, "Wouldn't want to risk it." Before Niall could fully process the words Zayn was pulling away with a cheeky smile. He bid Niall goodnight before quickly retreating to their bedroom. Niall was left disappointed and more than a little pissed off. He sulked into the bedroom and found Zayn already in bed pretending to sleep with the bandage still on. 

The next morning Zayn left in a hurry. He kissed Niall quick before running out the door. Niall hadn't even noticed until after he left that Zayn had his leather jacket zipped all the way up to his chin. Niall despondently remembered that he had yet to see Zayn's new chest tattoo. He would have to remain patient for the rest of the day. He could do it. 

He couldn't do it. 

He thought he could, he really did. And maybe he could have if he hadn't found the picture of Zayn with a fan. He had shed the leather jacket that he was sporting when he left and was instead wearing a low cut black t-shirt that just barely let the new tattoo peak out. Niall let out a shuddering breath as he realized that his first glimpse of the new tattoo, which appeared to be even hotter than he imagined, was through the Internet. Even worse, other people had seen his boyfriend's tattoo before he did, and that made Niall very angry.

That night, Niall was again waiting for Zayn to arrive. When he entered the apartment Niall stood up swiftly. Niall bitterly noted that Zayn replaced his leather jacket sometime between the picture and his arrival. 

"Saw a picture of you today."

"Oh yeah?" Zayn said with mock curiosity, a smile threatening to spread onto his face. 

"Show me the tattoo Zayn," Niall said sternly. 

"Didn't you already see it in the picture anyway? Surely you don't need to see it in person, too," Zayn said his voice dripping with faux sweetness. 

"Show me the tattoo now, or I'll get it out myself," Niall warned, stepping into Zayn's personal space. 

"I'd like to see you try," Zayn retorted with a slight smirk. 

Niall grabbed the zipper of Zayn's jacket. When Zayn did nothing to stop him Niall slowly slid the zipper down, never once breaking Zayn's intense stare. His heart was beating fast at the idea of finally laying his eyes (and hopefully sometime soon his tongue) on the new tattoo.

When the jacket was fully unzipped Zayn shrugged it off of his shoulders letting if fall to the ground. Niall's eyes darted down during this action. He could see the ink standing out dark against his skin. Wings spreading across Zayn's toned chest with a pair of bright red lips in the center. He could see most of the design but some of it was still concealed by Zayn's pesky shirt. Niall was quick to remove it, discarding it somewhere on the floor. 

Niall was now face to face with the new tattoo and was entirely fascinated with it. He stretched out his hand gingerly and touched the unfamiliar marking. Niall's touch made Zayn flinch; his skin must have still been sore. Perfect. 

Niall eventually peeled his eyes away from the ink and looked into Zayn's with pure lust. The next second Zayn was being dragged and he knew exactly where to. When they reached the bedroom Niall pushed Zayn down on the bed and straddled his waist. His eyes roamed Zayn's naked torso taking inventory on each of his tattoos. He leaned forward and watched Zayn wince. He assumed Niall would head straight for the new addition which is exactly why he veered off and placed a soft kiss to the skull on Zayn's right shoulder instead.

Niall moved his head across Zayn's chest, his breath ghosting over the new tattoo before continuing on to the skull on Zayn's other shoulder. Zayn expected another soft kiss but Niall instead nipped at the tattoo making Zayn gasp from the unexpected pain. 

Niall continued on to each of Zayn's tattoos. He kept Zayn on edge by randomly switched between soft kisses and painful biting. After Niall licked the outline of Zayn's heart tattoo he moved back up in the direction of his grandfather's name before unexpectedly stopping short and nipping lightly at one of the wings of Zayn's new tattoo. Niall was careful since he was aware of how sore it would be but Zayn still let out a strangled gasp of pain. 

"I like this one," Niall said, his eyes following his finger as he ran it across the design. 

"Thought you would," Zayn said smugly. At that comment Niall purposefully pushed his finger harder against the sore skin. Zayn gritted his teeth but did not make any audible signs of pain. 

Niall flashed Zayn a sly grin before leaning forward and doing what he was looking forward to most. He pressed his lips firmly against the inked lips now on Zayn's chest. He sucked roughly at the tender skin, most likely leaving his own mark. Zayn hissed in pain before grabbing Niall and pulling him up to crash their lips together. They kissed heatedly as they removed the rest of their clothes. 

They flipped over so Zayn could finger Niall open. The feeling of being stretched by Zayn hurt in way that felt so good. Niall threw out a hand to grasp Zayn's shoulder. He let his thumb graze absently over the wings. He occasionally squeezed his hand, applying pressure to the sensitive skin. Zayn hissed and crooked his finger each time sending a wave of pleasure through Niall's body. When Niall was fully stretched Zayn lined himself up preparing to enter him. 

Niall stopped him, "No wait. I want to ride your dick."

"Why?" Zayn asked, confused by the change. 

Niall rolled them over so he was on top and ran a finger along Zayn's chest tattoo. "No reason," he said with an air of causality. Zayn smirked and bit back his retort because Niall was now straddling him and he certainly didn't want to fuck anything up. 

Niall lifted his hips to lineup with Zayn's dick. Zayn grabbed hold of Niall's hips to help guide him onto it. Niall gritted his teeth as Zayn filled him up. He kept lowering his body until he was sitting in Zayn's lap with his dick fully inside of him. Niall remained still his eyes glued to the wings on Zayn's chest so he could relax and adjust to the feeling. 

Niall started to pick his body up and slide back down with the help of Zayn's guiding hands still firmly on his hips. The position was perfect for Niall to look into Zayn's face but still see the new tattoo at edge of his field of vision. Niall kept his eyes steady only looking away to throw his head back in pleasure a few times. They moved together like that for a while, Niall coming down and Zayn bucking his hips up to meet him. When Niall felt his orgasm nearing he leaned forward, pressing his hands to Zayn's chest. His thumbs were both laying flat against the wings, applying pressure and making Zayn's breathing ever more labored. He held his hands firmly there as he frantically bounced his ass on Zayn's cock. The slight change in angle allowed Zayn to pound against Niall's prostate making him cry out in pleasure. Zayn slid his hand between them to jerk Niall off. Everything suddenly became too much for Niall. He came, adding his own design to the skin of Zayn's stomach. Niall kept moving until Zayn hit his release. 

Niall slid off of Zayn's dick and laid down on top of him. Both boys were panting and sweating. Niall's head rested on Zayn's chest his breath ghosting over the abused, sore skin.   
"I like this one," he said again contently. 


End file.
